


pax et gaudium

by neverminetohold



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Game(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year they visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	pax et gaudium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



The twisting pathways and mountain formations of the North Crater had been leveled, its core reduced to a deep wound that ailed the planet, where the lifestream boiled to the surface in a chorus of eerie whispers. The howling wind carried the voices away in flurries of snow, made them echo with joy and sorrow.  
  
Spires of ice, sharp-edged and deadly, reached towards the sky, where the aurora fluttered like a piece of translucent fabric, its colors flowing from green to blue and back again, framed by the twinkling of distant stars.  
  
There had been no body left to bury or anyone willing to mourn his passing, except for two men who had found the strength to embrace their past in each other, despite the pain.  
  
The grave marker was a slender sword, driven with inhuman strength into the granite, a katana of eastern origin, its steel hardened and folded a thousand times by a master smith, evident in the wavy pattern right above its sharp edge. The first year coming full circle, Cloud had tied a black ribbon to Masamune's handguard; the wild currents of the raging storm had frayed it, battered it now every which way.  
  
A drop of molten snow fell from his wind-blown hair and made him shiver, running down along his spine until the fabric soaked it up. He continued to stare ahead, contemplating his memories, unconcerned by the sudden movement behind him.  
  
A cloak flared out, its fringe worn and threadbare, to settle over his body in folds of crimson. Vincent's chin came to rest on his shoulder and he was pulled into a hug; warm breath and long dark strands tickled his cheek.  
  
Cloud felt himself relax into their silence that needed no words. He was neither cold nor alone, even centuries later.


End file.
